happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HTF Adventure
Not to be confused with Happy Tree Friends Adventures. HTF Adventure is an irregular episode/game. Description Chroma is taking a trip into town and you get to decide what he does. Make your choice and see how the episode plays out. Game Play The episode starts out like any other episode as Chroma exits his cabin and heads into town. However, once in the town a screen appears stating "Chroma has arrived in town, where will he go?" and two options appear. 1: "Visit the art gallery." 2: "Go to the park." Art Gallery= Option one will bring Chroma to the art gallery where Josh and Stacy are. Chroma will say hi to both and begin looking at art. Suddenly an alarm will go off and Lifty and Shifty will run by with a painting, making another screen appear saying "Oh, no! Lifty and Shifty are stealing a painting! What will Chroma do?" followed by the options 1: "Let someone else handle it." or 2: "Chase the thieves down." Unfortunately, only one option to progress the story, which is 2. Selecting one will cause Lumpy to run by and knock Chroma into a statue which falls on him. If you choose number 2, Chroma will chase after the raccoons, along with Lumpy and passes by Josh and Stacy. Chroma will trip over a statue the twins knocked down and Lumpy will jump over him and tackle the twins, making all three slide into a revolving door and get sliced up. Josh will then help Chroma up and Chroma will leave the gallery making a screen appear saying "Well nothing left here, now where to?" Along with the options 1: "Go to the park" or 2: "Go home". Picking 2 will end the episode. Park Chroma will arrive at the park where Jock, Figgy, Cuddles and Howdy are playing. Howdy and Cuddles are on the swings and Jock and Figgy are jogging. A screen pops up saying "So many things to do. What will Chroma pick?" and the options 1: "Join Cuddles and Howdy on the swings 2: "Jog with Jock and Figgy" or 3: "Use the slide". Picking option 3 while make Chroma go down the slide and the the same screen reappears Jog Picking 1 while get Chroma to attempt and jog with Jock and Figgy. Chroma will jog for a little bit before tripping over The Idol making a screen appear saying "Chroma tripped on something, will he check it out?" and the options 1: Yes or 2: No. However both options will end the episode. Option 1 will get Chroma to pick up the idol but he will quickly be ran over by Velo on his bike. Option 2 will get Chroma to stand up and start to jog again, only to have a tree fall on him thanks to Pecky Swing Chroma will get on a swing and play for a while until Cuddles falls from his making another screen appear saying "Uh, Oh Cuddles looks hurt, What Will Chroma do?" and the options 1: "Get off the swing and help" or 2: "Keep swinging". Option 2 will end the episode, as picking it while cuase Chroma to stay on his swing which breaks and sends him flying into the slide's ladder, cutting him into slices. Help Helping Cuddles will get Chroma off the swing but he will then be hit by Howdy and knocked out until he wakes in the hospital. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Games